Too Much To Handle
by BiG gIrL -former big bitch
Summary: I suck at summary's but this is basically when Zoey and Chase get paired up for the dance and something unexpected happens. i am sooo sorry about the repeated chapter and lack of updates. its updated with the proper chapter
1. Chapter 1

TOO MUCH TO HANDLE

Hey guys another Zoey 101 story and just want to thank my other reviewers on my other story, so loyal, thanks a bunch I switched my name because I forgot my password!

Chapter 1-why

Disclaimer; I own nothing

'who are you paired up with' Zoey asked Chase who was looking at the personality test results on the board, 'erm you' she looked at him 'are you serious' she said 'erm yeah' he said nervously 'cool' she said happily as she walked off,

'hey Chase' Michael 'oh hey Michael' , 'what are you so happy about' Michael asked 'I get to take Zoey to the dance' he said happily 'cool, so whatcha planning' Michael asked a very exited Chase, 'erm well I'll take her to the dance obviously and I'll see how it goes from there' he said happily, Michael smiled and gave him a look witch meant good look man.

'only five days to the dance' Zoey said excitedly as she and Chase walked down the hall, 'yeah only five days' he said in a happy tone , 'yup only five days' she said again . The two of them walked back to Zoey's dorm to get a drink and to check their e-mails, 'I'm just gonna go to the pca shop so I can get us some snacks and some smoothies' Chase said as he walked out of Zoey's dorm.

She left her door open not suspecting anything, until Logan walked into the room, he did not look happy 'erm hi Logan' she said to Logan who slammed the door shut behind him, 'I wanted to go to the dance with you, but oh no little innocent Mathews had to get you so your gonna pay' he said grabbing Zoey's wrists and slamming her down on her bed

'Logan what are you doing' she said nervously 'whatever I want' he said as he ripped off Zoey's skirt 'no don't , please no' she shouted, only for her mouth to be covered by Logan's hand, 'look I'm gonna fuck you and I'm gonna fuck you hard weather you want me to or not' he said ripping off his shorts, 'now suck this , or I'll make you' Logan said telling Zoey to suck his very erect manhood

'I'm not gonna' she said refusing to look at him 'open your mouth and let me in' he said , she squirmed with all her might, but Logan pushed his cock into her mouth, Logan was moaning in pleasure as he forced his cock further into her mouth, he then moved down to her pussy and began tearing off her underwear 'nice' he said as he looked at her pussy, 'here comes papa' he said crashing his tongue down onto her pussy, 'no please not that, please just leave me alone' she said her voice quivering 'I'll do what I want' he said to Zoey as he forced all his ten inches inside of her, she began crying 'please just leave me alone' she said trying to escape, with this Logan forced himself further inside of her, he reached his climax and Zoey just lay there helplessly, as he dressed himself 'tell anyone and this'll happen again' he said as he left the room,

She just lay there helpless until Chase arrived back a half hour later 'oh my gosh what happened' Chase screamed as Zoey lay there helpless , tears streaming down her face, 'nothing, I just don't want you to see me like this'

Chase looked at her and by the looks of her she had been raped, she was covered in blood, ' look I have a pretty good idea what happened, you were raped weren't you' Chase said sitting beside her, she nodded weakly and began to get up, she got as far as sitting up when Chase saw how much pain she was in, 'here let me help you' he said with a sympathetic voice , he helped her up and she grabbed hold of him and hugged him 'thanks Chase' she said ashamed of herself 'for what' he asked 'for not judging me' she said as she kissed him on the cheek.

Chase looked at her, she was so frail looking, so weak and so frightened looking , 'please don't tell anyone' she said as she sat down on her bed , 'I won't' he said as he looked at her she was usually happy, what did she ever do to anybody she was just always a kind girl who was nice to everybody she met, 'hey c'mon let's clean you up' he said, looking at Zoey, 'I don't know, I'm not able to do it' she said to Chase as she tried to move herself from her bed 'I'll help you ' Zoey was too weak to argue so she, just nodded, Chase turned the shower on and waited until it was warm enough and he helped Zoey from her bed to the shower, he helped her remove her top, 'c'mon I won't judge you' he said kindly, she nodded as Chase began to rub a warm wet towel over her as she stood there helpless 'ouch' she said as tears began streaming down her face, 'sorry, c'mon I think you should get out of the shower now ' he said lifting her up in his arms, grabbing the bathrobe on his way out.

'here let me get you some pjs' Chase said kindly, she nodded and pointed to the drawer that they were in, he looked through them, 'erm Zoey I don't think these will be suitable' Chase said holding up a t-shirt and shorts set , he took off his top and tracksuit bottoms , 'here have these ' he said giving Zoey his favourite t-shirt and pants , she smiled a weak smile and put them on, 'what are you gonna wear' she said to him as he stood there awkwardly in his boxers, 'erm this, my dorm isn't that far away' said Chase who was looking at Zoey, 'please don't go back to your dorm , stay here with me' she pleaded, h lay down beside her and pulled the covers over her, 'Chase' she said in a somewhat normal voice 'yeah' he said 'just please keep me safe' he looked at her frightened face, he wrapped his arms around her and the two of them fell asleep together.

'ssshh don't wake her' Nicole said as , she and Nicole walked into the dark room, by this stage Chase had gone back to his own dorm, the two of them quietly got into bed.

About an hour later Zoey began shouting 'Chase, where are you, please don't leave me alone, he'll hurt me again' she said, Nicole woke up 'what are you talking about Zoey it's three am' she said, Zoey by this stage was fully woken up, 'erm nothing , I just need to get Chase' she said as she left their dorm quickly and headed for Chase's dorm.

'Chase let me in' she said , Chase answered the door 'huh Zoey what are you doing here' Chase asked ' I can't sleep, can I stay in your bed with you , I am just so afraid' she said looking at Chase, he let her in and let her into his bed 'wrap your arms around me Chase' she said, Chase did what she told him to do and the two of them slept like that for the whole night .

The next morning Logan woke up to find Zoey wrapped up in Chases arms , Chase woke up to see Logan choosing his outfit for the day, Chase laughed and woke Zoey up 'c'mon get up' he said to her, she was happy until she saw Logan, she began shaking and hid behind Chase, Chase just looked at Zoey and smiled, then it hit him, Logan raped Zoey, he was always on about how he wanted to go out with her, and then he wasn't happy when he got matched up with Zoey, 'you bastard' Chase said to Logan 'what' Logan said as he walked back to his bunk to get his runners, Zoey looked at Chase and shook her head, 'erm nothing' Chase said 'whatever man I am just gonna go to class' and with that Logan left with his book bag 'how did you find out it was him' Zoey asked 'well when you started shaking and Logan was always saying how much he liked you and he wasn't happy when I got paired up with you' Zoey looked at Chase again 'well erm thanks for the clothes, I am just gonna go get changed' she said as she tried to get up off the bed 'here I'll help' Chase said as he helped her off the bed 'thanks' she said as she left the room.

'what happened in here' Dana asked Zoey, she had obviously seen Zoey's bed 'erm I was painting' she said nervously 'and you say I'm the messy one' Dana sighed, Zoey looked at her and shook her head, she got ready for class that day, she was a little shaky and struggled to get her clothes on, she was in pain but she couldn't let anybody know.

Chase walked past Logan who was smiling uncontrollably and talking with his group of friends 'yeah man I really did it and you know what I'd rape Zoey again' said Logan, Chase heard this and was outraged, he decided to walk casually towards Logan 'hey man what's up man' Chase said to Logan, 'oh you know not much just talking about fucking chicks' Chase looked at Logan 'well you know I overheard your little conversation and I just have one thing to do to you' and with that he punched Logan in the face 'you have no right to do that to such a sweet innocent girl, who never would dream of doing that to anybody no matter how jealous she was, and you know what, I am in love with her and I respect her, you know if you really respected her you wouldn't have done that' he said leaving Logan and his gang speechless, Logan's nose was bleeding and h is lip was bust and he looked like he was getting a black eye when he eventually walked into class , Zoey started shaking and Chase grabbed her hand , she looked at him and smiled, class began and mr bender walked into class 'well mr Reese what happened to you' Logan shook his head at mr benders question , he knew he would probably have to own up to raping Zoey so he decided to say 'nothing just a little fight' mr bender shook his head and sat down at his desk

'today class we will be looking at communicating through television and advertisements' he said, Zoey began shaking again 'what' Chase said quietly 'nothing I'm just remembering what happened' she said as mr bender asked the class about interesting ads they had seen, the bell went and they headed for social studies.

'ok class today we will be talking about abusive relationships' said the teacher 'erm sir' said Chase 'yes Chase' the teacher answered 'erm does that include rape' he asked 'well yes it does, why do you ask' Chase looked at Logan 'well erm I just heard about it on TV and I am really against it that's all' he said looking at the teacher 'well who has anything to add to Chases argument' the teacher said, Logan raised his hand 'but isn't it ok to do it if you really liked that person' , the teacher looked at Logan who was looking back at him, 'well it isn't ok to do it even if you did like that person' Chase looked at Logan who put his head down, Zoey was beginning to shake again as soon as Logan shot her a smile, 'what's wrong Zoey' Chase asked her, she wasn't ok , 'erm Logan just smiled at me and I know it is nothing but he still frightens me', Chase looked at her 'look it's ok to be afraid, but if it gets too much for you et me know, let a teacher know' he said as he took her hand again, 'ok please pack up and leave in an orderly manner' the teacher said as the bell went.

Zoey and Chase walked towards the canteen and got themselves their lunch and sat by themselves, Nicole and Dana didn't interrupt them because they thought it was a date, the rest of the day passed quickly but Zoey was still afraid of Logan, she decided to sleep in with Chase and brought her clothes over so that she could get changed over there, Logan looked at them as they entered Chase's dorm all they did was lay Zoey's stuff on Chase's bed and headed down to the lounge

she met a teacher in the Lounge, and decided to spill all as she couldn't take it any more Chase went with her for support 'who did what' the teacher said 'erm Logan came into my dorm yesterday and he forced me to have sex with him' the teacher looked at Zoey 'and how do I know you are telling the truth Zoey' the teacher asked 'well my sheets are covered in blood and my clothes are torn apart in my room, and it should have his dna on it because I haven't slept in it since the incident happened' the teacher decided not to ask any more questions as she could see Zoey beginning to shake, she hugged Chase and wouldn't let go, he was her only comfort from all this madness , Chase just wrapped his arms around her and let her sob, 'ok Chase Zoey it was interesting to talk to you but I'm not sure I believe you' and the teacher walked off, 'I finally tell someone an they don't believe me' she said to Chase, 'I know, it's horrible, well I know something that will cheer you up' she looked up at Chase 'what' , he looked at her 'the dance' he smiled 'yeah cool I can't wait' and the two of them headed off to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer; I own absolutely nothing

a/n; please leave a review

Chapter 2; the dance

It was the day of the dance and Zoey was recovering well, even though the teacher Zoey told still thought she was insane, Chase and Zoey had started to get a little closer and there was excitement in the school for the dance, 'hey Chase' Zoey said in the happiest voice she could manage, 'erm hi Zoey so erm how are you are you still sore' he asked quietly to her ,she looked at him and smiled 'yeah I'm feeling a bit better thanks' she smiled 'that's good' he said nervously , 'why are you so nervous Chase, I am getting better' he looked at her it probably wasn't the best time to tell her his feelings, he had wanted to be her first but Logan took that away from her, 'erm there's only two hours till the dance so I'm gonna start getting ready, I wanna look beautiful' , Chase looked at her and smiled 'ok me too' Zoey laughed and headed off in the direction of her dorm.

when she got there she began looking through her clothes , 'what are you gonna wear' Dana asked Zoey who was looking through her clothes 'erm dunno, how about this' and she held up a denim skirt and a halter neck, and she chose a pair of cute flip flops Zoey put them on and fixed her hair and make-up, Chase was almost ready he had chosen a pair of dark blue jeans and a light blue shirt with a pair of blackish coloured runners , he was just about to leave when Zoey showed up, Chase had bought her a rose , 'so ready to go' he asked handing her the rose she looked at him and smiled she passed Logan and began shaking but took Chase's hand for support Chase gave him a look and they entered the dance, the dj was playing green day's extraordinary girl

She's an extraordinary girl

In an ordinary world

And she can't seem to get away

He lacks the courage in his mind

Like a child left behind

Like a pill left in the rain

She's all alone again

Wiping the tears from her eyes

Some days he feels like dying

She gets so sick of crying

She sees the mirror of herself

And admits she wants to sell

To anyone willing to buy

He steals the image in her kiss

From her heart's apocalypse

From the one called what's her name

She's all alone again

Wiping the tears from her eyes

Some days he feels like dying

She gets so sick of crying

She's all alone again

Wiping the tears from her eyes

Some days he feels like dying

Some days it's not worth trying

She get's so sick of crying

She's an extraordinary girl

An extraordinary girl

An extraordinary girl

An extraordinary girl

Chase took her out to the dance floor as Hilary duffs come clean started playing

Let's go back

back to the beginning

Back to when the earth the sun the stars all aligned

Cause perfect didn't feel so perfect

Trying to fit a square into a circle was no life

I define

Let the rain fall down

And wake my dreams

Let it wash away my sanity

Cause I wanna feel the thunder

I wanna scream

Let the rain fall down I'm coming clean

Chase looked over at Logan who was dancing with Dana, he couldn't believe how bad someone could be towards a genuinely friendly person , he looked over at Zoey and she began shaking as he made a gesture towards his manhood and smiled a very not nice smile, Chase looked back down at Zoey and he began talking to her 'do you wanna go outside' he whispered in her ear, she nodded and they made their way outside to the bench.

Zoey broke down into tears 'chase I can't take it anymore I just wanna hurt myself so bad I just feel so dirty and ashamed' Chase took her into his arms and held her tight 'ssshh it'll be ok' he said her head buried in his chest he looked up at the starry sky and sighed how was she ever going to get over this. The next day Chase was in his room reading a skating magazine until Logan came in 'ok what do you know' he said in an angry voice to Chase, 'erm what do you mean' he asked nervously, Logan slammed the door shut, thank goodness Michael was out 'about me raping Zoey' Chase looked up at him 'oh that oh you know just that you've frightened the poor girl and ruined everything for her, she can't even walk past you no without shaking and why did you even do it huh, to wreck a poor girls life, to prove something or because you are a jealous bastard' Chase said angrily 'what jealous of you and your little obsession over Zoey, and don't tell me you don't like her' Chase looked at him 'you know what, I don't like her, I love her and don't even try telling me that you do because what person supposedly in love does that to any human being there is such thing as respect you know' Logan looked at Chase who was fuming 'I don't care at least I can get what I want when I want' Chase looked at him he was so in love with Zoey he didn't care what he had to do to protect her, he threw a punch but Logan caught it and gave him one twice as hard as what Chase probably would have given him.

Chase stumbled out of his room and tried to make his way out of the room he was about to turn the corner when Logan came up in front of him from their dorm and gave him a punch , Chase hit the floor with a thud he was unconscious and Logan walked off satisfied.

Please review

Very much appreciated

Lot o lovin BiG gIrL


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-never that easy

Disclaimer; I own nothing

a/n; please review

Chase lay there unconscious on the ground as Logan walked off in the distance laughing, Zoey who was in her bedroom had heard something outside rushed out to see what had happened she saw nothing but kept walking up to where she saw Chase lying there unconscious , she ran over to him

'chase wake up please Chase c'mon' he lay there still unconscious, 'Chase please wake up' she sobbed, Chase's eyes flickered open as she knelt over him crying, 'oh Chase thank God you're ok , what happened to you'

Chase looked around 'wha..Logan..why…I love her……hurt me jus don hurt her…..' Zoey looked at him he was her shoulder to cry on now she would have to help him in whatever way she could, she slapped his face to bring him round 'chase look at me' he looked up at her and smiled his goofy smile and Zoey hugged him

'oh chase what happened', 'erm I was punched by Logan' she looked at him why 'erm…erm…cause I said I loved you' he smiled weakly, Zoey blushed 'oh well erm we can't leave you here, let's get you cleaned up'

Chase picked himself up and Zoey helped him to her dorm she was by herself with him and he had come round properly and was cleaned up she sat on the bed beside him 'so Chase why did you really get punched by Logan' Zoey asked 'well I said he had no respect and that I erm …erm…loved you and then he punched me, and I know he punched me again and I blanked out and now I'm here telling you' Zoey looked at Chase , 'are you serious Chase about that part' Zoey asked half shocked half knowing 'erm yeah' he said blushing, she looked at him ,the two of them leaned in and their lips met for the first time

Chase felt like a bold of electricity had moved through him, then Zoey put her tongue in his mouth and they were kissing until they needed to come up for air 'wow' the two of them said together, Chase looked at Zoey wow he thought to himself, I've actually done it I've kissed Zoey , the two of them sat in silence just looking at each other all night until Chase broke the silence 'erm I better go' he said nervously

'why erm won't Logan be there' he looked at Zoey 'look Zoey I'll be fine I'll keep my phone on and I will text you ok just don't worry about me I've only got a busted lip it's nothing to worry about' she looked at him and smiled 'ok I'll keep my phone on too' she smiled and led him to the door, Chase kissed her goodnight and left for his dorm.

'What's up Zoey' Nicole said as she came bursting through the door, Zoey who had just gotten a text from Chase looked up and smiled 'not much what's up with you' Nicole looked at Zoey 'ok this is totally huge I have got a boyfriend a totally hot boyfriend'

Zoey looked up and smiled 'who' Zoey asked with interest 'erm well it's Logan' she said happily 'what' Zoey said frightened 'so what it's not like he ever did anything to you' Zoey looked up 'erm ye-yeah' she said Nicole looked at her she didn't believe her

'Zoey what happened' Nicole was serious more serious than she had ever been in her life 'erm nothing' she said nervously 'Zoey' she said 'ok ok I'll tell you just don't look at me like I am insane ok'

'Zoey' Nicole said in a stern voice 'ok ok erm well I was sitting here in my room by myself Chase had gone out somewhere, and the door was open and well we had just gotten our results of our personality test and Logan walked in and he pushed me onto my bed and well I really don't know how to say it but he raped me'

Nicole looked shocked 'I never knew Logan had it in him' she looked at Zoey 'well he does' Zoey said with tears coming down her cheeks she began shaking and Nicole hugged her tight 'I'm so sorry Zoey I'll go tell a teacher '

Zoey looked at her 'no no I've tried to tell but they all think I'm insane ' Zoey said still shaking, she wiped the tears from her eyes .

Nicole decided to obey Zoey's wishes for once and the two of them sat up till Dana came in talking laughing and bitching like old times each of them was trying to forget what happened but for Zoey it would never be that easy.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- the test

Disclaimer; I don't own anything

A/n; please review

Zoey woke up in the middle of the night to be sick, she didn't understand why she was sick she hadn't eaten anything she hadn't done anything to make herself sick.

Sunday morning came and Zoey was still feeling very unwell

'Zoey get up' Nicole was shouting at her

'Please just leave me alone I'm not feeling well I've been up most of the night making my own oatmeal

'Oh' Nicole said and she walked out of the room to get Chase, she knocked on the door

'Erm Chase Zoey isn't well' she called from outside the door

'Erm ok' Chase said as he made his way out to the door in the same clothes he had worn to the dance.

'Where is she' Chase said panicking

'Erm she's in her bed' Chase gave a grateful nod and ran to Zoey's room luckily the door was open

'Zoey are you ok' Chase asked in a very panicked voice

'If I wasn't puking I would be' she gave a weak laugh

'Chase' she whispered

'Erm yeah' he said

'What do you want' he started fidgeting with his hands

'Come here and I'll tell you' she said

'Erm ok' he said nervously

'A pregnancy test, I think I might be pregnant' Chase looked shocked

'Erm ok I'll just tell the dean I'm going out to the store for supplies' he said

'Ok' she said as she made her way into the bathroom to make some more oatmeal.

As Chase made his way to the store, he wondered that if Zoey was pregnant who would be there to take care of the baby when it was born. she was only thirteen after all and it wasn't her fault it was Logan's and now he'll probably have a baby son or daughter that he won't even wanna see and the thing that made Chase sick was the fact that this baby would probably have Logan's looks. he had arrived at the dean's to tell him that he was going off campus, he took his I-pod with him on his way to the store to get his mind off of Logan's dirty deeds. But it was useless every song was reminding him of what had happened with Zoey especially the song guilty by blue

I never want to play the games people play

I never want to hear the things they gotta say

I found everything and mean

I never wanted anymore than I can see

I only want you to believe

If it's hard to tell the truth

What am I supposed to do?

When all I wanna do is speak my mind

If it's hard to do what's right

Then I'm prepared to testify

If loving you with all my hearts a crime

Then I'm guilty

I wanna give you all the things you never had

Don't try to tell me how we treat you isn't right

I need you back in my life

I never wanted just to be the other guy

I never want to be the lie

If it's wrong to tell the truth

What am I supposed to do?

When all I wanna do is speak my mind

If it's wrong to do what's right

I'm prepared to testify

If loving you with all my hearts a crime

Then I'm guilty

Girl I follow my heart

Follow the truth

Right from the start

It lead me to you

Please don't leave me this way

I'm guilty now of all I have to say

If it's wrong to tell the truth

What am I supposed to do

When all I wanna do is speak my mind

If it's wrong to do what's right

Then I'm prepared to testify

If loving you with all my hearts a crime

Then I'm guilty

I'm guilty

I'm guilty

When the song had ended he was at the local grocery store where he went straight for the toiletries aisle and picked a first response pregnancy test and went up to the counter grabbing some potato chips on his way as well as some treats for Elvis their dog 'just these please' he smiled as the woman on the checkouts gave him a funny look as she put the pregnancy test in the bag along with stuff for Elvis and some potato chips

'That will be $12.55 please'

Chase handed her the money and took his bag and headed back to Zoey's dorm with her pregnancy test

'Five darn dollars for a pregnancy test' he muttered to himself as he walked into Zoey's dorm

'Erm got your thing' he said looking around for Zoey he found her in the toilet with her head in the toilet

'Zoey' Chase called out again 'I'm in here' a voice called

Chase dropped his other purchases on the bed and closed the door behind him. He handed her the test and waited outside for the result five minutes later Zoey walked out of the bathroom clutching the test in her hand, she just looked at Chase and burst out crying he knew straight away that she was by the look on her face. She buried he head in Chase's chest; he put his arm around her and kissed her head

'Ssshh it will be okay everything will work out' he said although he wasn't sure if it would

'Chase I don't wanna give this baby up I wanna keep it but it's Logan's and I don't want his baby' she sobbed

Chase took his arms off Zoey and looked at her face once filled with smiles and good wishes for everyone even people she didn't like, now it was just a sad face filled with tears, but suddenly it came to him he'd help Zoey out with the baby

'Look Zoey I'll help you' he said 'when the baby is born I will look after it with you, because I love you and I just wanna see you smile,'

Thanks' she said with a very weak smile, the two of them spent the day laughing and joking and they fell asleep together.

The next morning Zoey was very sick again but she managed to get up and get ready for class,

'Chase' he looked up at her 'wha…what's going on'

She looked at him and laughed 'school's going on that's what' Chase looked at her then looked back at himself

'Di…did I stay here, …all night' Zoey nodded,

'Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit' Zoey looked at him with a touch of confusion in her eyes

'Huh',

'Erm nothing just gotta go get changed' Zoey shook her head and laughed she then began her morning ritual

'Okay number one gets Nicole and Dana up' she said to herself

'_Nicooole_, _Dannna get up now' _

'

Alright alright no need to shout' Dana said in a cranky voice

'I'm up I'm awake' Nicole said sitting up her eyes only half open, 'good now get up' Zoey said with a churning feeling in her stomach

'I'll be back in a sec' Zoey said rushing off to the bathroom with her hand to her mouth

'where's she gone' Dana questioned , Nicole knew but just shrugged as if to say I have no idea 'you know sometimes I swear I think you're related to Jessica Simpson'

Nicole smiled and was about to say something when Dana interrupted 'that's not a complement you know'

Nicole sighed and climbed down off her bunk for once she just would like to be smart but then she thought she'd be a dweeb and dweebs aren't as good looking as her so she decided against trying to be smart with all this thinking she didn't see Dana heading to the bathroom.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-bathroom talk

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

'Zoey whats up with you being sick all the time' Dana questioned with a suspicious look on her face 'erm nothing , nothing at all' Zoey lied as she wiped her face with her face cloth 'look Zoey I know something's going on so just tell me it's not like I'm Nicole or anything'

Dana gave a little laugh to herself as Zoey continued to clean her face 'ok you really wanna know ok then I'll tell you' Zoey said angrily, 'ok here it goes full story from start to finish ok I was sitting in my room I had just found out that Chase was my partner for the dance he went to get some stuff from the shop to celebrate, I sat on my bed waiting for him to come back, my door was open and Logan came in and forced me back on my bed , and he raped me and now I am having his unwanted child'

Dana looked shocked, 'you have to tell somebody' Dana said almost tripping up over the sink 'don't bother I've already tried they thought I was insane and I told Nicole not to mention it to anybody so you'll do the same won't you'

Zoey asked Dana 'nope it'll just be known to me as our bathroom talk' and with that Dana walked out and got dressed.

Zoey looked around her and decided it was time to get dressed too she went back to her dorm and began looking in the wardrobe for a suitable outfit for the day she wasn't in a skirt mood so she chose some crème combats and a strappy pink top with beautifully coloured butterflies on it she took a pair of pink flip flops to go with it, she took her book bag and proceeded to the classrooms where she would suffer utter boredom in double math

she arrived in class with Chase and they sat down beside one another and took out their maths book as the teacher droned on about the importance of algebra and how it would take up seventy-five percent of their end of the year tests the rest of the class was pretty much the same only at the end of it they got homework even though it was not a lot Zoey was not in the mood to be doing anything .

The next few days were pretty much the same except that Logan was now a single man since Nicole broke up with him after she heard what happened and as she thought she was the only one to know she was keeping it extremely quiet. Zoey was beginning to transform to her old happy self , Chase was happy to see that after a while she was beginning to see what he had always known, Logan Reese is not worth the hassle.

Sorry so short I hate writers block I hate it so much

Please review

And

Please be honest with your reviews


	6. Chapter6

Chapter six- love at first sight

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

8 months later

It had been nearly nine months to the day when Zoey told Chase she was pregnant and by this stage, she was huge bigger than a normal person having a baby was.

Chase walked down the hall to social studies and was surprised not to see Zoey in her seat as she said she would meet him there. He shrugged and sat into his seat as class began he took notes and as soon as the bell rang Chase raced straight up to Zoey's dorm he found her crying in pain on the floor unable to get up

"Zoey what's wrong?" he asked as she leaned on him for support

"I think the baby's coming" she said

Zoey began crying again "it's not gonna wait" she said realising her waters had broken

'Quick get some towels' Chase rushed to get the towels

'And a scissors' she called after him

He rushed back with the supplies 'am I delivering this baby' he asked

'Well it's hardly going to deliver itself now is it' she said as Chase began telling her to take deep breaths and begin pushing when she felt ready

She began crying in pain, he looked at her she didn't have to be going through he thought to himself. as he thought about all of this the baby began to show it's head 'c'mon now Zoey just a few more pushes there's a good girl' and with that sounds of another voice was a baby boy crying as Chase wrapped it up in an orange fluffy towel and handed him to Zoey

All of a sudden, Zoey began screaming in pain again. 'There's another one' Chase said as he saw another head. He began telling her to take deep breaths and telling her to push when she was ready. she wasn't crying as much when she gave her last push and another baby began crying 'it's a baby girl' he said to Zoey as he cut the umbilical cord and wrapped the new baby in a green fluffy towel and held onto it

She gave one last push and all the cords were out there was not a lot of blood surprisingly and the little bit that was there was on a new white towel. Chase looked at Zoey holding the baby boy and looked down to his own arms and realised that he had fallen for them at first sight just like he had fallen for Zoey the first time he saw them.

Zoey looked up at Chase and smiled 'what should we call them' she smiled 'I don't know let's think about it' he smiled as she cradled the baby boy in her arms

She sat there for ages as Chase put the babies down for a sleep on her bed because she didn't have any money for equipment for the baby

'Hey Zoey let's get you cleaned up you look exhausted. 'she smiled and got into the shower as Chase cleaned up around the place he left her, her favourite bottoms and t-shirt out that he had given her nearly nine months to this day. She made her way out of the shower to find Chase gone out; he had left a note saying Zoey just gone out to get some food you must be starving

She smiled as she picked up her babies and held them in her arms as she fell asleep in bed. Meanwhile Chase was at a baby store buying accessories for the twins, he had taken most of the money from his secret bank account that he had set up almost five years ago. He had saved up $2500.90 he took $1500 of it to buy supplies for the babies. he went into the store and began looking around at the cots when a saleswoman came up to him ' are you looking for the teddy section it's right over there' she smiled politely 'erm no I'm looking to buy for my daughter and son please could you recommend a cot' she looked at him and smiled

'yes certainly why don't you try this one it's small but very reliable' he looked relieved they were nice and small 'I'll take two if you could help me I'd like the works and I need some help' he smiled as the woman showed him everything he needed everything was pretty light apart from the cots so he got the bus home he decided to really get a pizza as everything only came to $1200 so he had three hundred dollars left and he decided to treat Zoey as well and got her a new teddy and some chocolates and the $20 she had wanted for ages, he still had $250 left and decided Zoey would need it to keep buying tins of baby foods and clothes.

He arrived back at Zoey's dorm she was still asleep with the babies so he began assembling everything which didn't take that long and the pizza was still hot so he decided to wake her and show her. The surprises she looked up from her sleep and smiled and began crying for the hundredth time that day 'Chase it's so beautiful but how?' 'look I had a bank account that nobody knew about until now' she laughed 'and it's not all just for the babies I got a few things for you' he said as he pulled out the bag of presents for Zoey

'Chocolates, a teddy and oh my gosh the top I've wanted for ages but I won't be able to fit in it for a while but it's all a matter of time' she smiled as the babies began crying for the first time since they were born

'I think they need a feed' Chase said as he made up two bottles of milk for them 'yeah' she smiled as she picked up her baby girl for the first time and began feeding her Chase did likewise only it wasn't his baby boy who had Zoey's beautiful eyes 'what do you think we should name them' she smiled

'Well I was thinking Jake for the boy and Nicola for the girl' she smiled happily 'yeah I like them, hello baby Nicola' she smiled again 'hello baby Jake' Chase smiled happily as the two babies silently fell asleep in their arms. they put them in their new baby grows Nicola had Lemon and Jake had baby blue as they lay in the cots Nicole and Dana walked in the door

'What's going on here' Dana asked Chase

'Well Zoey had her baby or babies as you can see clearly' Nicole smiled but before she could ask 'Nicola and Jake' she smiled

'Aww their so cute' Nicole and Dana smiled as they went over to look at them

'Did you get them weighed' Dana whispered

'No why we haven't been to the hospital at all' Dana looked at her

'You really should get them checked try the new school nurse she's cool she'll understand' Zoey gave Dana a grateful nod and she and Chase went down with the babies where nobody would see them and brought them into the nurses office.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- truth behind all the lies

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Hey all please let me know what you think of this story be honest

The nurse made her way out of her office to where the only people there were sitting there Zoey and Chase with Nicola and Jake

'Would you mind telling me what's going on here' the nurse asked demandingly pointing them in the direction of her office

They walked into the office silently and sat down on two seats next to the desk with the nurse's equipment. 'Now can somebody please tell me what's going on' the nurse asked

'Well you see I had these two twins today I w-was pregnant and I didn't want to be' the nurse looked suspicious

'Well then it's not extremely unusual, now' she said turning to Chase

'You must be the father' but before Chase could answer Zoey piped up

'No he's not someone else is Chase has just been helping me' the nurse's nose twitched uncontrollably

'Who is the father or do you even know' she said rudely

Zoey's eyes began filling up with tears 'yes I know who the father is but do you know what I was raped and I told a teacher but they thought I was insane'

Tears were now streaming from her face, the nurse looked at Zoey and immediately believed her 'who was it you need to tell me'

Zoey began shaking again 'Log-Logan Reese'

The nurse shook her head 'why lie to yourself and think nobody would believe you, you could have trusted me', the nurse's warm smile shone in a way that Zoey knew she could trust her

'I-I just thought other teachers or people would think I'm insane'

The nurse smiled 'well don't worry we'll all get through this would you like me to give your babies and you a check-up'

Zoey smiled and nodded 'wow their beautiful like their mother' the nurse smiled as she began weighing Jake 'eight pounds four ounces' she smiled as she handed Jake back to Chase and took Nicola out of Zoey's arms 'seven pounds two ounces' she smiled as she handed Nicola back to Zoey and wrote it down on paper,

'There you go you have two beautiful healthy babies would you like to come for some tests ms.brooks' Zoey nodded and followed the nurse into the testing room

'Now ms brooks I am going to give you a test to check if you have any sti's' Zoey nodded again the nurse did the test and Zoey waited outside with Chase for the results

'Now ms. Brooks you are all clear I think we should discuss your options'

Zoey looked confused 'my options?'

'yes weather you want to press charges against mr Reese and weather you want him to have any custody of your children and who's name is going on the birth certificate' Zoey nodded

'Well I don't want any fuss made over this but I want to press charges and I don't want him to have any custody and I want Chase's name on the birth certificate' she turned to Chase 'is that alright' Chase nodded

'very well ms. Brooks you obviously know what you want you are entitled to children's allowance of $200 a child per week you can claim it as soon as Jake and Nicola have a birth certificate, you are free to go now please contact your parents as I will be contacting mr Reese's parents

' Zoey and Chase made their way out and up to their dorm 'well at least your not on your own on this' Chase smiled at Zoey on their way back up to their dorm.

As they fed, Jake and Nicola Chase realised that things would never be the same again. He looked at Zoey who was putting the twins to sleep while he was putting the bottles in the sterilizer. She had a lot on her plate already and now the police were getting involved she didn't need all have this especially as the only people who knew she had the baby was the nurse, Nicole and Dana and him. it was way too much pressure for her to handle as well as school work on top of it all he didn't have any idea how to be a father to children, he was only teenager but he'd do it for Zoey.

'hey Chase if you want you can go back to your dorm I'm sure you must be exhausted if Michael and Logan for that matter were wondering where I was all day tell Logan I was having his children and Michael that I was having Logan's children' she smiled at him

'Oh and by the way don't tell them about the police getting involved' Chase gave her a grateful smile as he made his way out of Zoey's dorm.

'Hey man where have you been you missed all of your classes' Chase looked at Michael who was eagerly awaiting an answer

'Well let me tell you a little story' the words had only come out of Chase's mouth when Logan arrived in the door Chase had such a desire to punch him but resisted

'Where have you been man' Logan asked

I was just gonna tell Michael so why don't you both sit down and make yourselves comfy well where do I begin, ah yes I'll begin my story nine months ago five days before the dance when we got our personality test results'

Logan looked horrified 'does this even have anything to do with why you weren't in class all day'

Chase gave him a smile 'yes it does now where was I yeah well I had gotten paired up with Zoey and I went out to get some food to celebrate when I came back Zoey had been raped it didn't take long to figure out who it was it was Mr Logan Reese and do you know what congratulations you did what you wanted and now this is the part that has to do with today I went up to Zoey's dorm after first class and found her crying in pain but do you know why Logan ah yes Zoey was pregnant with your baby so you see I was there all day delivering the twins she had and helping her look after them so that's why I didn't go to class all day'

Chase looked from Michaels horrified expression to Logan's smirk 'w-well what did she have' Michael finally asked getting over the shock of it all 'a boy and a girl Jake and Nicola'

Michael smiled after hearing they were ok, they both then turned their attentions to Logan who's smirk had suddenly disappeared 'so Logan what do you have to say for yourself huh?'

Michael asked 'two kids at the age of fourteen well-done men well done' he said sarcastically

'And do you know what you had to rape a girl to get them and that's the only way you'll ever get a girl' .Michael said with a touch of anger in his voice, Logan went very quiet and went to bed. Chase was not in the mood for sleeping so he went back to Zoey who had Nicola in her arms as he walked in.

'Chase what are you doing here, I thought you were going back to your dorm'

Chase looked at her feeding the baby and smiled 'I just couldn't be away from you' he smiled

'Oh please could you two lovesick puppies please shut it there are some people here trying to sleep' Zoey laughed at Dana and went back to talking to Chase, who had picked up Jake and had begun feeding him,

'Thanks' she whispered to Chase as she lay Nicola down into her cot and returned to her position on the bed

'been an eventful day hasn't it' she said looking tired

'Yeah it has' said Chase who was burping the baby,

'well then since you're here you might as well stay' she smiled at him as he put Jake into his cot and lay down beside Zoey and the two of them fell asleep arms wrapped around one another

Please review


End file.
